


Kujo Tenn

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kujo Tenn

TRIGGER stood on top of the world as they delivered a perfect performance for everyone. Their smiles are the reward for all their hard work. A bright light came upon the idols, enveloping them in a glow…

*Chime* *Chime* *Chime*

Pink eyes opened to greet the rays of soft light as the owner turned off the alarm on his phone.

Pink locks were pulled back as the owner pulled back the curtains to let in the warm sunlight. TRIGGER'S center, Kujo Tenn, let out a small grin before looking through his schedule to see if there's anything to be done today. It seemed like it was an easy day.

Tenn wasted no time in getting dressed before making his way to the dining room to join Gaku and Ryuu.

Yes, today will be a perfect day.


End file.
